Report 1851
Report #1851 Skillset: Poisons Skill: New Org: Glomdoring Status: Finalised Problem: There is still no way to easily obtain anatine. 3 R: 2 Solution #1: Introduce a new skill, MUTATE , which mutates all of the Charybdon in a container into some other specified poison. 2 R: 3 Solution #2: As Solution 1, but additionally costing 10 sparkleberry per vial mutated. 4 R: 2 Solution #3: As Solution 1, but additionally costing 10% powerstone charge per vial mutated. Player Comments: ---on 3/9 @ 23:36 sets as pending ---on 3/9 @ 23:41 writes: Huh? Why Solution two should disincentivize something as basic and necessary as harvesting for supplies just because its available otherwise? ---on 3/9 @ 23:43 writes: Solution 3 Makes more sense to me, and remains as normal as other harvesting mechs/tools/items in place, mostly ---on 3/9 @ 23:48 writes: And in fact...sparkleberry comes to mind when we have harvesters up there gathering them frm a few or several spheres and they over time gain insanity anyway, to which solution two to increase insanity for that I think is quite unnecessary-good alternative, but I'm more for the natural gain of neurosis like you would from harvesting sparkleberries over time if you stay up there that long to do it. ---on 3/9 @ 23:54 writes: I like the sparkleberry idea better than the original direct insanity idea. Solution 2 changed. ---on 3/9 @ 23:58 writes: FWIW, I prefer Solution 1, but I offered Solutions 2 and 3 as a way to preserve the theme of the skill as extracting specific poisons from specific poisonous creations. I don't really think that poisoners would prefer charybdon to extracting easier to kill things, but more solutions is more better. ---on 3/11 @ 17:37 writes: I feel personally that Solution 3 would be thematically intriguing, but I do like either of them. Supported. ---on 3/12 @ 05:07 writes: I think the correct solution, to address the problem premise, is to add anatine to another, less gated quest creature. I'm not opposed to any of the solutions, however. ---on 3/12 @ 05:08 writes: To clarify, I mean a creature which isn't quest gated. Otherwise I have no problem with a method of purifying/concentrating Charybdon. ---on 3/12 @ 08:28 writes: The results of report 1697 have a "solution" already chosen to address this problem. I do not think it is an adequate solution, but I just wanted to throw that out there. Repurposing calcise or dendroxin may be easier. ---on 3/15 @ 22:27 writes: @Yarith: According to Ianir, adding new areas (which would be a requirement to add a new source of anatine) may easily take over a year. This report aims to address the solution on a much smaller timeframe. @Maligorn: Calcise and Dendroxin are apparently already getting new uses. ---on 3/18 @ 06:10 writes: I feel it would just be easier to create more denizens that have this poison. ---on 3/21 @ 15:07 writes: It was suggested and rejected previously to make the eels mobs who afflict with clumsy be milkable for anatine. And as Moi said its not practical to wait for a new area just for a new poison. I'm not really sure about any of the solutions but we really do need a way to get all venoms on a regular basis. ---on 3/21 @ 19:12 writes: I agree with the problem statement. I don't really like the solutions, mostly for flavour reasons. Much more 'scientist' than 'naturalist.' If you wanted to do something like that, I'd rather see it in alchemy. That said, I'd mostly prefer that there were just creature sources for anatine. Even if something is temporary until the 'new area' problem is solved.